Five Minutes To Midnight
by lilyevans103
Summary: A Lily and James New Years Eve story. Please Review!


**Five Minutes To Midnight: A Lily/James Story**

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Yes, another Lily/James one shot! This takes place on New Years. Hope You all had a great New Year! Review, love, lily. The song is **Boys Like Girls, **

**Five Minutes To Midnight.**

**December 31, 1977; 11:30 pm; Hogwarts School**

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go__

Seventeen year old Head Boy, James Potter sat in the Gryffindor Common Room watching the annual New Years party going on around him. He took a sip of his firewiskey and sighed quietly. He was in love with his fellow Head, Lily Evans. Unfortunately all she seemed to want was to be his friend. So they had become friends over the last year. James was not sure how much more of being Lily's friend he could take. Sure, he loved being Lily's friend, but he wanted, no needed, so much more.

His best friend (more like brother) Sirius Black walked up to James and refilled his drink. "Prongs, why aren't you having fun?" Sirius asked as he sat beside James. "It is fun to people watch. Peter is hilarious when he is wasted." James said pointing at their other friend, Peter Pettigrew. "Right, well I am off to dance. Have fun people watching." Sirius nudged James's shoulder and walked away. "OI, STEVENS!" James yelled seeing Lily's best friend Alice Stevens dancing with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom.

Alice walked over to James and sat beside him. "Yeah, Potter?" She asked taking a sip of her own firewiskey. "Where is Lily?" Jams asked looking around for the red head. "Probably at her parents New Years Party, like she is every other year on New Years. Her folks throw a MASSIVE party every year. Lily, as their daughter, attends if only to see her sister drunk, which is hilarious. I would know, I went last year." Alice shouted over the music.

"So, how dose she get a New Years kiss then?" James asked. "It's always a kiss on the cheek. Every year before last year, it was from her ex best friend, Severus Snape. Last year I had the honor." Alice said standing up to leave. She waved at Jams then went back to dancing with Frank. James sighed again and downed his glass. He HATED New Years!

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
We'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh oh like air  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin

**December 31, 1977; 11:45 pm; Evans Residence**

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up_

Seventeen year old, Lily Evans sat in a corner of her parent's annual New Years party, bored out of her mind. She HATED new Years! She had never had a proper New Years kiss. Severus had always kissed her, but only on the cheek. _Severus… He is probably around here somewhere, not that I care. We haven't spoken since the 'Mudblood' incident. But he likes to spend as much time as he can away from his house. Not that I blame him._

Lily took a sip of the champagne her father handed her as he sat beside her. She snuggled up to him and he kissed her head. "How are you, love?" He asked holding her close to him. "Not bad, daddy. How are you?" Lily asked sipping her champagne. Her father laughed. "You never could lie to me, Lily. What's on your mind? You obviously don't want to be here. What is it love?" He asked kissing her head again.

"There is a party going on up at school. Alice wanted me to go, but I told her I couldn't. The thing is, daddy, I want a proper New Year kiss for once. There is a boy I like a lot, maybe even love, but he is up at the school. He probably won't even notice I am not there, what with all the girls that are there that he can kiss at midnight."

"It's that James Potter boy, isn't it love?" Mr. Evans said holding Lily close. Lily groaned "Yes, the minute I like him, he gets over me!" Lily said sadly. Mr. Evans smiled down at his youngest daughter. "Well, if you really want to go, who am I to stop you? Go get your New Years kiss, sweetheart. I will see you in July." Mr. Evans said kissing Lily's forehead. Lily kissed her fathers cheek and finished her champagne. She jumped up and ran out into the street to apparate back to Hogwarts.

_Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
We'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

**December 31, 1977; 11:50 pm; Hogwarts School**

_And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?  
Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still_

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
We'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

James sighed again and downed his forth glass of firewiskey. _I would LOVE to be Lily's first true New Years kiss. But it will probably be Snape. Maybe I should just head up to the Head Dorms. But how pathetic would that be? I have been here for almost four hours, since this thing started. I guess I just won't have a New Years kiss this year…_ James refilled his glass and downed most of it in one gulp.

He heard a distant shriek. It sounded like Alice and Lily? But it couldn't be Lily. Alice said she was with her family back in London. But it sounded just like her. Great now he was hearing things! He had lost what was left of his sanity. He heard Sirius call "Alright, one minute let's counts it down! Sixty, Fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven…"

Suddenly Lily was running towards James. He stood up and hugged her as she flung her arms around James's neck. James closed his eyes and let go reluctantly as Lily backed away slightly. "I thought you were at your parents…" James said as Lily still clung to his neck. "I was, but I came back." Lily said standing on her toes. "Why?" James asked as Lily came closer to him.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One…" "Happy New Years, James." Lily said kissing James passionately. James kissed Lily back and wrapped his arms back around Lily's waist and deepened the kiss. James bit Lily's bottom lip and Lily parted her lips immediately, playing with James's hair. James's arms went up to Lily's hair as he pulled away to breathe. James leaned his forehead on Lily's.

Lily pulled James back down to kiss her again. James happily obliged, but instead of kissing Lily's mouth, he kissed her neck. Lily moaned and held on to James's hair as he kissed his way to her collarbone. _Maybe New Years isn't so bad after all…_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
We'll see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

**A/N: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
